sweetlalifefandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet L.A. Life: School Wars Part Deux
Sweet L.A. Life: School Wars Part Deux ''''is the second book of the two-parter of the series. The students of two rival high schools are still fighting. But one fight will lead to the death of of student. Synopsis At Los Angeles Community Hospital, Jessica and Jennifer await news on Cory's condition as their parents show up. Police arrive to arrest their boyfriends, Paul Porter and Matt Edwards. Police asked the twins to stay away from both Paul and Matt. But Jennifer didn't listen to the police. She called Matt on the phone Matt tell her that they can never see each other again. On Monday, Mrs. Sherwood holds an assembly and lays out some new rules, one of them being that nobody is allowed to wear school colors to school anymore. The guys get all upset and refuse to obey, taking to rebelliously wearing MDH t-shirts under their sweatshirts. You tell ‘em, boys. Predictably, Christine joins the “task force” Mrs. Sherwood is putting together. The task force will work to promote peace between the schools. Paul can’t believe Jessica is against him. Jess can’t believe Paul is being such a jackass. As the school war intenifies, Jessica and Paul become more distant from each other. She is shocked that Paul told lies to the MDH football players. An angry Jessica confronts Paul about it, he screams at her and his bad temper surfaces, scaring her. She takes off running. Jennifer finally tells Jessica that she’s been spending time with Matt but asks her to keep it a secret. Jennifer and Matt manage to stay away from each other for two whole days, but then meet at the beach again. They start making out and just can’t stop. Jessica notices Jennifer isn’t at school and worries that she’s ditching after she promises not to do it again. She asks one of the cheerleaders, Jessica finds them first, but Matt manages to run away before Paul can see him. It doesn’t matter though, because a few days later, Paul overhears the twins talking about the guy Jennifer has been seeing. He visits the twins' house to talk to Jessica, while her parents are out of the house. They go upstairs to Jessica's room to talk, Jessica had to go downstairs to check the mail, when Jen refuses to do it. Paul sees Christine's facebook page and reveals Jennifer's secret fling with Matt Edwards and send it to her page. The word spread and people started taunting Jennifer, calling her a traitor, whore, and slut. Jennifer is suspended from the cheer squad. The boys decide it would be a good idea to slash the tires on some of the PCH guys’ cars. Marvin is seen and the guy threatens him. Jennifer accuses Jessica of betraying her trust and revealing her secret to the school. Jessica tries to prove her innocence. Well, Jessica confronts Jennifer about her seeing Matt, when she's dating a bad boy their parent totally dissaprove. The police arrive at the Winslows' House, to question the twins about their boyfriends. Jennifer told the police and her parents that Matt isn't a bad person and that the school war is getting to everyone. Jessica begins to put two and two together. She realized that she left Paul told the school about Jennifer's romance with Matt. At school on Monday, while Jennifer's reputation dips, Jessica confronts Paul about revealing Jennifer and Matt's relationship. He admits it and Jessica is pissed off about it. I guess we’re supposed to feel sorry for the twins. Then at lunch, the boys and the girls have some words. Jessica gets up and announces that the girls won’t have anything to do with Paul and Cory until the stupid school war is over. All the girls go along with it and the boys are dismayed. They think it sucks that the girls just can’t understand what it’s like to be a man. Christine says something really mean to Jennifer and she goes outside to cry. Jessica finds out about it and ends her friendship with her, siding with Jennifer. Christine felt guilty about losing Jessica as a friend, but that's what she gets for being a bitch to Jennifer. Then Matt comes along like a knight in a shining VW bus and they go off to surf their cares away. Christine and Sabrina go to PCH to talk to Mara and Jade. Some big, butch gang member’s girlfriend named Rosie Shaw (a.k.a. Jessica’s opponent in the upcoming surfing competition) comes up to Liz and says she wants to talk in private. Rosie charms the pants off Liz (figuratively speaking) and tells her she’s going to try to come up with a dynamite plan to end the war. Liz immediately trusts this girl that even her friends seem to dislike, and for some horrible reason tells Rosie about Jessica and Christian. Rosie calls Liz that night and tells her to meet her the next day at a crappy diner near Palisades High. She’s come up with a plan that is simply too diabolical to be uttered over the phone. Liz skips her afternoon classes the next day and drives to the Silverhead Diner, where Rosie lays it all out: Liz needs to find out where the SVH guys will be hanging out that night, then Rosie and Liz will go to each group of guys, one at a time, and tell them each that the other side wants to surrender. Liz is in complete awe of this plan and later sweet talks Todd into telling her the guys will be hanging out in Bruce’s basement. She calls Rosie and has absolutely no suspicions when Rosie wants detailed directions to Bruce’s house and asks whether or not the Patmans have guard dogs or anything. Rosie tells Liz to meet her at the Silverhead Diner at nine o’clock and they’ll go from there. To absolutely nobody’s surprise (except Liz’s), Rosie doesn’t show up. Liz finally figures out Rosie has set up a trap. She calls Jessica to warn her and apologize for trusting Rosie and telling her about Christian. She and Enid pick up Jessica and head over to Bruce’s house. Todd is at Bruce’s trying to persuade the guys to end the war when someone starts yelling outside. They all run out and find Rosie Shaw. She tells Todd how stupid his girlfriend is. Then the Palisades guys, their faces painted in “grotesque designs,” start running around Bruce’s yard. Then everyone gets all quiet and Todd is terrified to see one of the Palisades guys has brass knuckles. The guys trade insults for a while, and then Christian comes driving up in his awesome VW bus. He wants to know which one of his former friends left him the note that said to go to Bruce’s house or “kiss the cheerleader goodbye.” The girls show up just as the fighting starts. Christian falls and cracks his head on the ground and then falls into the pool. Sweet Valley turns into Melodrama City. Jessica dives into the pool and brings Christian up. She and Liz administer CPR while Enid calls 911. The ambulance comes and takes Christian away. Suddenly, everyone is friends. Todd holds Liz’s hand while PH guys pile into SVH guys’ cars and everyone rushes off to the hospital. After a while, a doctor comes out and says Christian has died. Jessica sinks to the floor screaming, “No!” Rosie Shaw weeps on Winston’s shoulder. Aaron Dallas and some Palisades guy named Doug console each other. Nothing like a dead teenager to bring folks together. Christian’s mother comes over after a couple weeks and gives Jessica Christian’s surfboard. Jessica uses it to win the freaking surf competition.